From the Outside Looking In
by hopeluv-chan
Summary: Matsumoto Arisa is a romance novelist looking for inspiration. Kinomoto Sakura is looking for the kind of love she once had. Li Syaoran is looking for the kind of love that he always wanted, but never dreamed of searching for. Will they reach their goals?
1. Prologue

**Hopeluv-chan:** wow… I haven't written a fic in a while. Sweet Tooth, and TT3W (The Tangled Web We Weave) are both dead to me… I can't figure out where I want to go with them. But, I can assure you that this fic has got potential.

So this is hopeluv-chan saying that she is BACK with a VENGENCE! And expect many updates this summer! Don't worry, I've got time! ;)

Stay fresh, readers!  
okay, let me get this over with...

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura, or any of the characters used in this story (appart from Arisa and Kana...they're mine!)**

Well, now that _that_'s over...  
Bon Apetite!

**

* * *

****Prologue: **

**Chance Encounters**

A young woman sat alone, in a cramped corner of the local Laundromat, enveloped in the deep recesses of her reverie, tapping her ball point pen against her temple. A frown graced her glossed lips. She was divorcing her husband of thirteen years, caught up in a nasty custody battle, she hadn't written a decent romance novel in two years, and she was slowly but surely losing faith in humanity…it was just one of those days. Needless to say, Matsumoto Arisa was feeling a bit lethargic.

The crossword puzzle of today's news paper, the classifieds and the Sports section all lay strewn across the seat next to her. Only one section had caught her attention today… the review of her last novel.

"A complete and utter disappointment, huh...?" Arisa read aloud.

It was true that her latest book had been a bit formulaic, and that it had been a bit rushed for the sake of meeting deadlines, but the editors had assured her that it would be another best seller nonetheless. Those backstabbing – she sighed. It looked like her career had just hit rock bottom. Luckily her publishers were the forgiving type and had allowed her one more chance. Sighing, Arisa went back to racking her brain for plot ideas.

Arisa's eye brows furrowed, as she glared at her notepad, willing some sort of brilliant idea to just appear on the notepad. Hundreds of possible ideas had already been etched onto the yellow notepad, yet none of them were worth giving a damn about. She tossed her notepad and pen aside and began massaging her temples. How was she going to pull this one off? How exactly is one to write a romance novel when there was no romance in her own life to inspire her? The author dropped her head to her knees and groaned.

Suddenly, two small hands gently tugged at the loose strands of her graying hair. Arisa looked up to find a pair of emerald eyes staring back at her. The toddler giggled and swayed a little, before falling on her bottom and giggling again. Suddenly becoming lost in the mass of jet black hair that covered her face, the little girl entertained herself with tugging on her own hair. Arisa leaned forward, and watched, bemused. The little tyke couldn't have been more than about eighteen months…where were her parents?

The little girl looked up and smiled at the author, gurgling something incomprehensible with her arms outstretched. Gingerly, Arisa picked the child up from off the ground and set her in her lap.

"What are you doing here all alone, little one? Where's your mama and your papa?" she asked softly.

"M-m-mama?" the toddler repeated, her eyes widening, as she looked around. Her eyes started tearing up, she started squirming to get loose…she took a deep breath…

.  
.

Uh-oh…

.  
.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Arisa held the child at arm's length.

"Shit…" she muttered. Still holding the screaming infant at arm's length, she ran to the front of the Laundromat.

"Oh, thank goodness!" said someone from behind her. Arisa turned to see the same pair of emerald eyes staring back at her. Immediately, the little girl stopped crying and smiled, reaching for her mama.

"Thank you so much! I set her down for one minute, and she goes missing! Honestly, I need to invest in a leash, or a baby sitter… or maybe both…" The poor mother blushed, laughing nervously. Arisa smiled, handing the child over. "I'm so sorry Matsumoto-san… I can't tell you how embarrassed I am to meet you under these circumstances." The lady adjusted her daughter on her hip and bowed. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura. I'm a huge fan of your novels… And _this_ little trouble maker," Sakura said, tickling her little girl, "is Kana. I own the bakery next door."

Arisa smiled, returning the gesture. "It's always a pleasure to meet a fan…seeing as how I only have about twenty."

Sakura laughed good-naturedly. "Matsumoto-san, you must be exaggerating. Your writing is simply amazing. The love triangles, the plot twists, the diction, the very ideas you come up with are extraordinary!"

"Try telling that to my publicist…"Arisa muttered. "But I sincerely appreciate the compliments. I don't hear too many of those anymore." Sakura smiled sadly.

"Hmm…why don't you come over to the bakery tomorrow morning? I'll make you breakfast, my treat?"

Arisa pat Sakura's shoulder. "You're too kind, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura shrugged. "Oh, it's the least I could do! We open at seven, so come in any time you like!"

Arisa smiled. "Thank you. Now, you'd better fetch your laundry, dear. It was nice meeting you. And it was a pleasure meeting you too, little one!" said Arisa, ruffling Kana's hair.

"Goodbye, Matsumoto-san!"

"Bye-bye, Momo-san!!" The toddler yelled, earning a chuckle from both her mother and Arisa.

Arisa sighed, once again returning to her own private corner of the Laundromat. As soon as Arisa had sat down, she heard a screech and a chain of curse words soon after. Arisa stood and looked over the line of washing machines to see: different articles of clothing scattered all over the black and white checkered floor, Kana sitting in her stroller clapping and laughing, and Sakura on top of a man, practically pinning him to the ground.

After remaining in the same awkward position for some time, they sprang apart like the other was on fire and immediately began busying themselves with picking up their own clothes.

Arisa watched in pure amusement and barely managed to stifle her laughter when she finally realized who the man was, and watched the scene with a growing interest.

"I'm – I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." Sakura apologized, blushing furiously.

"Oh no, it was my mistake. Are you alright, miss?" The man asked blushing with the same deep shade of red that held Sakura's pretty face.

"Oh I'm fine, think nothing - "

Their frantic search for their own clothing came to an abrupt halt when their hands met atop a pile of dirty laundry.

" – of it…" finished Sakura, breathlessly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name..."

"Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you." said Sakura, extending a hand.

The amber eyed man smiled, taking her hand. "Li Syaoran...it's a pleasure, Kinomoto-san."

Arisa chuckled silently as she watched the smile slowly vanish off of Sakura's face with the sudden realization of who this man was. It wasn't like he was a big deal. He was only the most sought after bachelor in China and the biggest business tycoon of his generation, not to mention the youngest. So in short, he was a _really_ big deal.

"Oh my God… you're- you're…you!!"

"Syaoran laughed. "Not quite the reaction I was expecting…and yes, I am me, last time I checked…"

"E-Ex-Excuse me…" Sakura squeaked as she scurried towards the washing machine, once again, separating the whites, colors and delicates with little, if not less, patience than she had started out with.

"What-well, wait! Kinomoto-san?"

"Ha-hai!" Sakura managed to choke out.

"May I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, Li-sa – Li-sama." Syaoran cringed at the honorific.

"Li-san is fine. I was actually wondering if you would help me with my laundry. I, quite honestly, have no idea what I'm doing."

Sakura beamed up at him, making Syaoran blush profusely.

"I'd be honored." Both of the adults shared a quiet laugh as they separated his laundry, chatting animatedly.

Arisa smiled. What a lovely couple they would make. She rolled her eyes, scoffing at her silly habit. Leave it to a romance novelist to go around pairing random people up that she'd never even met. But something about those two being together, just drew her in.

The author would look over every so often, catching either Sakura of Syaoran staring at the other; And Kana sleeping soundly in her stroller. Then something in her mind clicked, and the wheels in her head began to turn. She had a year and a half before she even had to pitch the plot idea, and another still before she had to actually write the damn thing. That was enough time for something to happen between them right? She might as well just keep an eye on them, but in a non-stalkerish sort of way. And with a start as awkward as theirs…Arisa looked up and saw all three of them walk out together…things were bound to get very interesting.

**A/N: **So how was that for a start? Hope you all liked it!

Don't forget to **R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

Hopeluv-chan: wow… I haven't written a fic in a while

**Hopeluv-chan:** Hey! It's me again! Thanks for all the support, the favorites, the reviews, the alerts, the whole SHE-bang! You guys are bomb and I appreciate all the compliments, and would appreciate many more! hint Well keep reading, keep reviewing and keep spreading the love! faRHaNa eMEraLdz, KuteKero, Star Sky, nsg7tomboy, Otaku Nayami, and michiko14anime: you guys rock my socks! ;)

Well, have at it, mates!

**Chapter 1: **

**Confessions of a Single Mom**

Arisa walked into the Laundromat the next morning, carrying that day's news paper. She stopped in the doorway and looked to her right at the bakery, whose light in the early morning fog looked so inviting. She bit her lip hesitantly. "Oh hell…" She said exasperatedly and walked over to the bakery. The bells above the door tinkled, announcing her arrival. Sakura looked up from her newspaper and coffee, and smiled.

"Good morning, Matsumoto-san!"

"Good morning, Kinomoto-san." Arisa said, smiling tiredly.

"What'll it be?" Sakura asked, handing Arisa a copy of the menu.

"You know, I'm really not sure what I'm in the mood for… surprise me. Sakura smiled warmly.

"I know just the thing you need." The younger woman rushed into the kitchen and came out what seemed like almost minutes later with a plate and a pot of hot coffee.

"Oh, darling, it's like you _know_ me!" Arisa exclaimed, catching sight of the cherry turnover. Arisa looked up and smiled at Sakura appreciatively. Sure Sakura was sickeningly sweet and a little too much of a morning person for her taste in company, but she was a good person…much like the heroines she wrote about in her many books; the heroines she aspired to be like.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Matsumoto-san?" Arisa took a sip of her piping hot coffee.

"Mmm…actually there is, but I really don't think you'd be up to it. It's quite personal. I'd be uncomfortable asking this of you, since you've been nothing but hospitable to me."

Sakura took a seat directly in front of the author. "I'm sure it's nothing that I can't handle. What is it?"

"Well, I'd like to base one of the characters in my next book on you. But in order to do so, I need a little background. So I was wondering if I could interview you…" Sakura grimaced. "Of course, all the information will be strictly confidential."

"I don't see the harm in…" Sakura trailed off, trying to regain her train of thought. Arisa could see her reluctance.

"It's really alright if you can't, Kinomoto-san. I don't want to make you feel like you're obligated to."

"I'll do it."

"Alright then…" Arisa pulled a pen out of her coat pocket and opened her notepad to a blank page. "I'd like to start with your family life at home."

"Okay…well, my mother died when I was three…from Tuberculosis, and my father died when I was about sixteen from a severe stroke. So now, it's only my brother, his fiancé, Kaho, Kana, and me." Arisa was completely dumbfounded. She hadn't expected such pain and suffering under that cheerful façade of hers.

"I- I'm sorry, Kinomoto-san."

"It's quite alright…" Sakura chuckled. "Everyone used to tell me how little I looked like my mother; how plain I looked in comparison…except for my eyes. My mother was a model. She was kind, generous and loving… but even though every one keeps telling me about her, I still feel like I know nothing about her."

"And Kana's father, what about him?" Sakura visibly flinched at the mention of his name.

"Well, we have…quite a history…Watanabe Saito was his name. He was my high school sweet heart." Sakura's knuckles began to turn white as she gripped the edges of her chair, as if remembering something painful. Arisa made a note of this, solemnly. It appeared that she had touched a nerve. "We met at the first year entrance ceremony and a couple of months later, we started dating. He was always so sweet; so good to me. He was the ideal boyfriend that all my friends wanted, and all secretly hated me for having." Sakura said with a small laugh. "He'd kiss my nose, he'd send me flowers, he'd hold my hand, he'd give me his jacket when I got cold…that whole puppy love, high school romance sort of thing…"

"Sounds too good to be true…"Arisa muttered, scribbling down notes of Sakura's story.

"Oh, it was too good to be true. Saito was never the jealous type, but all of a sudden, towards the end of our last year, he became overprotective and wouldn't leave me alone when there were guys around; he had become extremely possessive. He always had this harsh, I could almost call it selfish, sort of grip on me whenever he held me." Arisa had at this point, completely forgotten that she was supposed to be taking notes, and was completely enraptured with the story. "Things went just from bad to worse when Saito started threatening my friends. My good friend, Yamazaki Takashi, went missing for two days and the police found him bloodied up and beaten and hanging from a tree branch by his foot wearing a sign around his neck. 'Those who dare to go near her, let this be a warning. You know who you are.' Takashi-kun's girlfriend was one of my best friends. She wouldn't even look at me for weeks."

A shiver ran up Arisa's spine, in spite of herself.

"Much to my family's disproval, I married Saito right out of high school. I didn't really see any chance of me getting out of our relationship without getting hurt or killed. His obsession with me increased as we got older. He wouldn't let me go out of the house. He would always listen in on my calls, read my letters and emails. It was like being in prison. Arisa's long forgotten pen rolled off the table and clattered onto the floor…so much for taking notes…

"He used to hit me a lot. Like if I didn't do exactly what he wanted me to, or caught me talking to one of my friends who were of the opposite sex. If it was stress at work, or just all his pent up anger, I'll never know. I guess finding out that I was pregnant calmed him a bit. Of course he didn't want to hurt the baby, so he couldn't hurt me. I was safe in that aspect, but around that time was when all the verbal abuse started. He always had… these wild eyes when he was around the house." Sakura's became misty, with tears threatening to fall.

"He drank a lot during my pregnancy, always muttering vulgarities, throwing beer bottles at my feet, telling me that he only kept me around because he thought I was cute. But I took it…for eight whole months I took all the abuse because I kept telling myself that he was just stressed out, and that he'd snap out of it eventually. While he was out one night, I snuck out and met my best friend Daidouji Tomoyo -"

"Wow, the fashion designer?"

"The one and the same!" Sakura said proudly, as she wiped away her tears.

"Amazing… sorry, please, go on."

"Well, I met her on the sly and told her about what was going on. Tomoyo offered to take me to Italy to stay with her and that she was leaving the very next day, early morning, via private jet. This was my only way out, it seemed like. I had no other choice. I got home as quickly as I could and began packing all my belongings. Half way through packing I heard the door open, and Saito yelling for me. He walked into our bedroom and saw the suit cases and became furious. Now this is where things start to get fuzzy… He started throwing things at me. I went to run into the bathroom to lock myself in, but Saito caught me and we both started arguing and I went into early labor. He hit me over the head with something; I think it was a lamp and I passed out." As she mentioned this, Sakura ran her fingers over a patch of hair, with an underlying scar.

"I don't know how I got to the hospital or who found me, but the next thing I know, I'm in a hospital bed, Touya, Kaho, Tomoyo and a few police officers. And amidst all the chaos and the tears that night, Kana came into my life. The nurses had said there were a few complications during the C-Section, but she was as healthy a baby than I could have ever hoped for."

"What ever happened to Watanabe?" Sakura's expression darkened considerably.

"I really haven't the slightest idea. Touya said that by the time the police had arrived, there wasn't a single trace of him. He'd taken his passport, his license, his money, my money, and even stolen some of the pictures out of our albums; he took the car, which I am, even still, paying off."

"My word…" To think such a sweet and innocent woman had gone through so much. A wave of pain and fury washed over Arisa. The more she thought about all that Sakura had told her the angrier she got. "Men…" Arisa scoffed. "Damn them…Damn them all to hell for taking advantage of our love for them."

"Not all men are like that, though."

"Really, now?"

"Some may be a little rough around the edges, but there are some decent men out there."

"I am truly impressed, Kinomoto-san, that you still have even the least bit of faith in the rest of the male population."

"Well, true gentlemen are a minority…"

"Is Li Syaoran part of that minority?" Sakura blanched as Arisa broke into a smirk. "Oh, hit the nail on the head, didn't I?"

"Um…more coffee, Matsumoto-san?" Arisa laughed heartily.

"Exactly…"

The bells above the doorway tinkled once again. Both Arisa and Sakura looked up. "Speak of the devil…" Arisa muttered, smugly as she watched Sakura go rigid, her blood rushing to her cheeks. Syaoran sat down at a table closer to the window and opened up his brief case. Arisa turned back to Sakura, who kept stealing glances at him, then looking down at her lap.

"Well…?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to go talk to him?"

Sakura gawked at Arisa as if she'd uttered some sort of blasphemy. "What?! Wh-Why?"

Arisa nearly fell out of her chair. "Kinomoto-san, you are completely hopeless!"

"Hoeee…." Groaned a disheartened Sakura.

Arisa rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Well, I'll leave you to deal with your cowardice." The writer stood and collected her notes. "But I sincerely appreciate you letting me interview you for my book. I understand that it was probably difficult for you to talk about, let alone to a stranger." Sakura shook her head.

"No Matsumoto-san, it's quite alright. I'm sure that there is a reason that some people in your past do not make it into your future. I don't mind talking about it. I'm not completely over it, but I'm getting there. And talking about it has helped."

"That is very wise. You are a very strong person."

"I have to be… for both Kana and myself." Arisa shook Sakura's hand.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now. Well, until we meet again, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura nodded. "Until then."

Arisa slowly walked out, smiling up at the bells and their well wishes for a safe journey back to her apartment. As she was passing by the large bakery windows, she quickly glanced back to find Sakura, now cowering behind the counter, peeking out at the young heir, as one of Sakura's employees came to take Syaoran's order. Arisa sighed as she walked along. "Utterly hopeless…"


End file.
